


Can Anybody Find Me

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: Powerpuff Girls Content :') [2]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Background Relationships, Brick's POV, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Flashbacks, Insecurity, Pregnancy, Prom, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Brick Jojo was... quite aware that many people had always felt he was not good enough for his favourite leading lady, Miss Blossom Utonium, turned Blossom Jojo... Brick knew it and most times he didn't really care what other people thought, because she definitely didn't seem to care either... however, like with everyone else, there were times when the insecurities set in and Brick was left wondering if he could ever be good enough for her... or their baby.
Relationships: Brick/Blossom Utonium
Series: Powerpuff Girls Content :') [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687597
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Can Anybody Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello agaaaaaain~! ♡(◕ᥧ ◕✿)
> 
> This time, I decided I wanted to write a fic with the same basis as the first part of the collection, except this one will be from Brick's POV and cover other moments in their relationship!!! It is also structured differently, as it doesn't begin with Brick and Blossom about to get married, but instead with the birth of their first child!!! Let's just say my eyes hurt from the hours I spent in front of my computer writing this and not because I was crying!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!!!

_ser·en·dip·i·ty_

_ /ˌserənˈdipədē/_

_noun_

_noun: **serendipity** ; plural noun: **serendipities**_

_the occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way._

* * *

When it came to specifics of definition and technicalities, Brick Jojo could almost never bring himself to care, which was only slightly out of character when his general demeanour was studied from an outside perspective. This was due to the very simple and very absolute fact that despite his want to appear to be a man of an intense and serious disposition, that of a leader... he had great respect for the following of rules and what said rules did for society and the people who inhabited said society. Because of this fact, some might expect that Brick was rather interested in correct and proper definitions, as they set an easy to follow standard for any and all things that could be explained with logic.

However... that was sort of the problem with defining things like emotions and the things they cause. Emotions were not logical, could not be explained by science, in his honest opinion. Yes, he knew that there was the whole spiel about the chemicals in your body that caused said emotions, but that was unrelated. Defining the actual feeling and how it _felt_? Ludicrous. He found it ridiculous, as it was a simple fact that everyone felt things differently. For example... when his baby brother was sad and anxious? He'd often get so worked up, he would get sick. When Butch would feel that way? He'd go to the gym or go and torture his poor girlfriend by literally laying on top of her to try and make himself feel better. Brick on the other hand... Brick read and he would listen to music that he associated with better times.

Brick had been with Blossom for quite some time now... knew that no matter what, he would love her the ends of his days. She was something incredible, truly. She was kind and intelligent... incredibly beautiful. Yes. His wife was everything someone could dream to have in a partner and more. That didn't mean she didn't occasionally scare the hell out of him with a glare or a simple, blunt comment though... his wife could be intimidating... but that was completely endearing in his opinion. Because at the end of the day when they would climb into bed together...? She would snuggle right into Brick's chest, the place she'd said she felt the safest. 

* * *

This is exactly what Brick Jojo was doing at this exact moment. He was busying his mind, sighing softly as he hummed along to the music that played through his computer speakers. He was definitely aware that at this point in time, he wasn't actually getting much reading done at all, so he set his book down, sitting by the windowsill and looking out at the rain that was currently falling. He sighed again, something he had found himself doing a lot that weekend, feeling a bit worse for wear in a general sense, because after all... he had in a very unfortunate sense, been held from seeing Blossom.

It was interesting to think about, in Brick's mind that this had all happened, but he supposed it wasn't strictly about her, er... _taste in men,_ but more so the dishonesty and the Professor's startling discovery that his eldest daughter had been dating one of the Rowdyruff Boys and been using Robin to cover up her tracks. He hadn't liked it from the beginning, the knowledge that Blossom wasn't just honest with her old man and asked if they could go on a date... oh no. She had claimed to Brick that he would simply start worrying too much and wouldn't let her out of the house without one of her sisters, which Brick didn't bother questioning, even though he knew very well that the Professor knew about the relationship between Butch and Buttercup and there was no _doubt_ in Brick's mind that he had absolutely by now been clued in on the fact that his youngest brother had been dating his youngest daughter since their freshman year of high school. It wasn't that the Professor didn't like Brick... it was that he didn't like being lied to.

It was because Blossom had insisted on waiting to tell him, for what he didn't know, but he had respected the choice altogether... he had respected it because Blossom's happiness and comfort were what was most important to him when it came to their relationship, as well as just in general. That was precisely why he had also been a bit wary about the idea of blatantly lying and asking Snyder to lie as well. However, after many glares from the leading lady herself, he had let it go and just accepted that Blossom was probably going to do whatever she wanted, even though he most definitely was not encouraging a rebellious streak, as that was literally the _last_ thing he wanted Blossom to do. 

The fact was... the Professor was not a gullible man and after a _fifth night in a row_ of staying until nearly eleven o'clock at Snyder's he'd become slightly suspicious. Why? Simple. Blossom was known for working herself with half an inch of her sanity, but in the past few weeks, it was almost like she didn't even care, which was concerning. Was the single father of three happy that his little girl was not staying up until nearing three in the morning while filling out paperwork? Ecstatic, actually, but it didn't mean he wasn't concerned about whatever could have created such a drastic change so fast. So on that sixth night, he'd called the good old Snyder residence and they'd been busted whenever Mrs Snyder confirmed that Blossom wasn't there and hadn't been all week... this obviously resulted in the rather immediate and rather intense barrage of phone calls from the prof, as well as her sisters' texts warning her to start coming up with a good excuse because the man was apparently so angry he'd begun pacing and mumbling under his breath in a most frightening way. 

Now, it was worth clarifying that the Professor was actually rather fond of the boys... or as fond of a group of teenage boys who were incredibly attracted to his teenage daughters as one could be. Most after school days were spent at the Utonium residence, the group invading the living room to do group studying, as Brick knew it was honestly one of the only ways to ensure his idiot brothers would actually do it. However, since they had begun dating, that had kind of... stopped? It had happened three times in the two and a half months that they'd been dating, as opposed to the previous three times a week, as Blossom and Brick had decided to instead take their 'studying' to either his apartment or the coffee shop owned by Believe's mom, Janey. Regardless of circumstance, Brick felt incredibly happy to actually be able to spend time with her, just the two of them, but he still didn't feel at ease... nor should she have. Because, as had Brick had predicted, they'd been caught and Blossom was grounded for the next two weeks from stepping out of the house unless she was with one of the girls _and_ she wasn't to see Brick at all. This wouldn't have been so bad... if they weren't currently on a three-week-long spring break. 

He supposed it was a bit lucky that he was still going to let her go out for that last week of the break but... it still sucked. Because Brick, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone except for Pinky herself, missed her a lot. He'd gotten used to her beside him, shyly resting her head on his shoulder and holding his hand as tightly as her nerves would allow, so he could still pull his hand away if need be. He found it somewhat endearing that she tried to make sure he was always comfortable, to which he often responded by pulling her closer and relishing in the fact that he could feel her smiling into his neck.

Their relationship, surprisingly, was an incredibly easy thing. They never really fought, but of course, the usual playful banter continued. Their relationship was easy and comforting and Brick wouldn't change anything about it for the world... well. He wouldn't before, but if he could change her 'prison' sentence, he definitely would. Sadly, though, Brick had no idea how to do that except for appealing to the big man himself. That was the thing though... he'd have to go to their house to do that and what if he got pissed? Hell, what if Blossom got pissed at him for not just leaving it alone? 

It was almost even more frustrating, considering the fact that Boomer and Butch were over there right now with their own girlfriends and Brick was sitting at home like a loser... missing his unreasonably kind and beautiful girlfriend, because she had insisted on lying. At least it wasn't him this time. That much was a plus... but at the same time, he could have tried harder to convince her, but then again, Blossom was incredibly stubborn and it probably would have resulted in their first real fight. This is perhaps why with a sigh, he made a group chat containing himself and her two sisters for advice, something that he was most definitely flustered about doing. 

_**From Brick:** _

_**To: Tiny One & Human Aggression** _

_Ok um. I need advice_

**_From Human_ _Aggression_ _:_ **

_Lemme guess_

_U wanna know how to make sure the next my father sees u he doesnt kill u/how to get Leader Girl ungrounded_

**_From Brick:_ **

_I mean... yeah, that would be great tbh_

**_From Human Aggression:_ **

_I hate to tell ya this, cap boy but chances of that working out for you either way are incredibly slim_

_father dearest is kinda sorta pissed_

_not directly at u but also kind of at u_

_But also definitely at the redhead_

**_From Tiny One:_ **

_yeah... i haven't seen daddy that mad since that time butch made a joke about me and Boomie doing... dirty stuff even though we totally didn't!!! (◕д◕✿)_

_he's so mean ;-;_

**_From Brick:_ **

_I mean tbh I was about to hit the kid myself for that one_

**_From Human Aggression:_ **

_guys that's a little off topic don't u think?_

**_From Brick:_ **

_Yeah sorry_

_But I mean damn is there anything I can do? I feel awful... like I could have probably stopped her from lying_

**_From Tiny One:_ **

_brick not to be mean but no you couldn't_

Brick sighed softly. He knew that... he just more so wished he could have.

_**From Human Aggression:** _

_yeah seriously when leader girl makes up her mind? its not changing for anyone_

**_From Brick:_ **

_I know_

**_From Tiny One:_ **

_your best option would probably be to just leave it be but we all know that's not gonna happen_

_so your next best option is come over with some of daddy's favourite coffee and snacks!!! he always gets less mad like that_

**_From Brick:_ **

_Yeah, but you're his daughters, of course he'll be happy if you do that_

**_From Human Aggression:_ **

_exactly and that's why Blossom isn't allowed to go to the store because she'll buy the stuff and he'll be suckered into letting her out of her jail time early_

_honestly cap boy, ur best bet is to come over and just... talk to him honestly_

_bring the good as a plan b y'know_

Brick took all of this in, debating for a while before he finally sighed, changing into clothes that wouldn't make him look like a total delinquent, which probably wasn't completely necessary based on what Butch looked like literally every time they went over to their house. However, this was a more important meeting and that meant that Brick wanted to look serious and a bit more responsible. This obviously led to a pair of black jeans that didn't have any holes and then a flannel, buttoned-up halfway with an undershirt of a band that the professor had complimented him on one day. He even spent a solid ten minutes properly brushing his hair before pulling it back and using the red scrunchie Blossom had given him... he considered it something of a good luck charm. 

He sighed softly, checking himself over once more in the mirror. He didn't look half bad... hmm. He grabbed his keys then, biting at his lip as he drove to the store, one of his more tame anxious ticks. He stopped into the store, getting the candy that he'd seen Buttercup buy plenty of times when the girls needed to convince the professor of something. And, right before he was checking out, he saw a bouquet of flowers, face flushing. He could hear it now... his brothers both laughing and calling him a whipped sissy, which was rich compared to some of the shit they did in comparison. What was so sissy about wanting to get your girlfriend something nice because according to her texts, she was incredibly frustrated and she wasn't even allowed to really sit by herself, because she wasn't 'trustworthy' anymore. Brick felt for her... she was honestly very used to being the 'everything nice', at least for the most part, but now she was learning what it was like to be taught a lesson... did she bring it upon herself? Yes. However, it still sucked to hear just how disheartened she had sounded on the phone the previous night.

On a last-minute whim, he also grabbed a box of strawberry shortcake rolls, carrying the items to the car after he checked out. He took a deep breath, sighing before he finally drove to the Utonium house. When he finally got there, he parked in the driveway, as the professor had insisted he do every time he came over. He gave himself a final pep talk before glaring at his reflection in the mirror. What the _hell?_ He was a Rowdyruff Boy. He didn't need a damn pep talk to talk to his girlfriend's father; that was absolutely fucking ridiculous. Brick slapped his cheek lightly, leaving the items in the car, knowing it would look bad and like a cheap ploy if he brought them in right away. He swallowed one more time, walking to the door and ringing the doorbell. 

There was a loud crash from inside, followed by a very loud and boisterous laugh that he could tell came from Buttercup. He was going to have to kill one of his dumbass brothers, wasn't he? He sighed, resisting the urge to slap a hand over his face in mortification. What better way to start trying to convince the professor he wasn't a bad influence than his brothers breaking something important inside of the very _respected_ man's home. 

Now... the surprising thing here to Brick, was the part where despite the fact that he had heard Buttercup's laugh, Buttercup most definitely was not the one who opened the door to him. Oh no. It was one Professor Antonio Utonium, standing there, tall and ominous as he raised an eyebrow at the sight of the red Rowdyruff. Brick cleared his throat. Fuck. Yeah, he had needed that pep-talk. _God, why had he come here? This was a horrible idea._

However, from behind him, Brick could see Buttercup and Butch nodding and giving him thumbs-ups. He took a deep breath and began. "E-Evening, sir..."

"Good evening, Brick. What are you doing here?" He asked, voice cold as he gave Brick a 'polite' smile that looked more like he wanted to punch him in the head. "I am sure my _daughter_ has told you that she is currently grounded."

Brick nodded softly, clearing his throat. "Y-Yes, sir... I am actually here to talk to you... if that's alright."

The surprise on the professor's face was evident and he hummed, holding his chin and making a face as if he were thinking, but they all knew the man was too curious to turn down such a conversation, as it was sure to be interesting. "Hmm... alright. Come in. We'll go to my office."

_His office? Brick didn't like the sound of that. An office was for business... oh good God, what if Blossom was never allowed to see him after this? Had Brick just single-handedly ruined his entire relationship?_

Brick did not have asthma, but he currently like he might be suffering an asthma attack. As he walked into the house, the others gave him smiles and he noticed a lack of pink in the room, Buttercup mouthing 'shower' to him and he nodded softly as he was led up the stairs and into the office. He watched as the man closed the door behind them and sat in his chair before telling Brick to sit. Brick did as he was told, biting his lip from the nerves currently pouring through his veins. That in and of itself was stupid... the professor couldn't really hurt him or anything, on account of Brick being a minor and also the part where Brick was an X-laced individual. However... this man was the one who made the basis for his entire existence, as well as that of the girls and his brothers... he briefly wondered if the man would try and shot him up with some A'X, but he doubted it, but only because Blossom would probably be really um... mad, for lack of a better word. Heartbroken, maybe, that her father would do that to the boy she liked(?). 

However, judging from the look on the man's face, Brick couldn't rule it out for sure either, as the man had one of the most serious expressions on that he'd ever seen on him... and that was saying something, because one had some pretty harsh expressions when their daughters constantly put into serious mortal danger... but right now? Those looks were being rivalled. "So... Mr Jojo, what do you need?"

Oh, damn. There goes the use of his last name. Brick swallowed, wringing his hands together. "Sir, I... I understand why you're angry. I didn't do my job as her boyfriend. I let her lie to you instead of trying harder to get to the truth... but in her defence, I think she was just... scared of what you might say. Blossom is... 'everything nice' and honestly? I would be kind of terrified to tell my dad too. I know that I'm not good enough for your daughter... but I want to be. And I'm... I'm trying to be. Blossom deserves the whole world and more and I want to be able to give that to her... and I know that being a part of a lie like this certainly doesn't help my case but I really, um... I really care about her."

Professor Utonium looked at Brick, humming thoughtfully. "Tell me something, Brick." _Ah, thank God, his first name._ "How well do you know my daughter?"

"Well, I'd like to think I know her pretty well by now..."

"What's her favourite colour?"

Ah. So that's how they were going to play it.

"It's red. She hates when people assume it's pink just because of her role, but pink _is_ her second favourite colour." 

The Professor nodded. "What's her favourite flower?"

"Red and white roses... poppies are a close second because she thinks what they stand for is really cool." Brick felt pretty proud of himself... he'd already known these things before they were dating, just from listening to her rambling on in class or with their friends. "She absolutely can't stand tiger lilies because she got too close to one while trying to smell it and her nose was stained for two days." 

He thought he saw a bit of a smile on the man's face then, before there was a clearing of a throat. "What's her favourite food?"

"Easy. Strawberry shortcake. She knows it technically counts as a dessert but she always argues that it counts as a meal if you feel satisfied after eating it. Major sweet tooth."

The Professor hummed, nodding as he rested his elbows on the table and looked Brick right in the eyes. 

"What's her favourite sound, Brick?"

Now... admittedly, this question rather stumped Brick. He blinked, eyebrows coming together in confusion. He thought for a moment or two before finally guessing. "I know she likes piano and violin...?"

The Professor smiled, shaking his head. That's true, but apparently no longer her favourite sort of sound."

"What do you mean...?" Had Brick really just fucked that up? It was going to be something obvious, he bet, and he had just-

"Apparently, her favourite thing to hear is you." Brick blinked. "Yes... earlier, Boomer was showing her some videos on his phone... something about you cooking and humming while you did it. She looked really happy... but also incredibly sad."

Brick bit his lip, blushing slightly. He was going to have to have a talk with Boomer about that.

"It's a really hard thing, watching all of your little girls grow up. I must admit, I already feel a bit cheated... they were 'born' at age five and that, unfortunately, means I missed out on five years worth of memories I could have had with my little girls, though I know there are consequences when you make children in a lab, rather than finding yourself a wife." The Professor laughed then... wow. He just made a joke to Brick. "I know that... and I know they aren't really my daughters, per se... but I love them like they are... I wouldn't want anything else, if I knew I could experience this. So... what I need to know, from you, is that you aren't just messing around... because you thought it would be cool if all of the Jojo boys were dating the Utonium girls... or if you just wanted to because you wanted... _something_ out of it." He looked sick saying it... Brick flushed. "What I mean to say is... I need to know that you really care about my daughter."

Brick nodded, sitting up straight. "Sir, I... I care about your daughter more than I ever thought possible..." He flushed a bit. Yes, Brick... wax poetic to the man about his daughter. Jesus. "She's incredible."

"I know..." He smiled, nodding and humming as he leaned back in his chair. "Go on... go see her. Tell her she's off the hook. _This time._ But make sure she knows the next time she lies to me about where she is? It'll be the last time she lives the house without _me_ until she'd eighteen."

Brick gave a soft, slightly nervous lap, standing up and walking to the door, but right before he opened it, the professor cleared his throat. "And by the way... You'll never really be able to stop her from doing something if she has her mind set on it... but just... try to keep her from doing something actually stupid. Please."

Brick bit his lip nodding softly, hand on the knob. "Um... Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you..."

"No problem, kiddo..." He smiled, shaking his head. "But you know... you can call me Antonio."

"Wait... really?" His eyes widened.

  
"Absolutely not." He grinned, laughing softly. "Maybe something else someday... we'll revisit that topic when you prove yourself and marry my daughter."

Brick got really red, a nervous smile on his face before he left, closing the door back and leaning against the wall, a hand on his chest as he tried to catch his breath. Holy fuck. He'd done it!

He ran back down the stairs, looking around for Blossom and when he saw her...? Brick felt himself smile wide, rushing forward and wrapping his arms around her. He didn't care that his brothers might have seen it and would end up making fun of him, because they'd done more embarrassing things over the years... not to mention, Brick had just won over the favour of her father to the best of his ability... of course he was going to be ecstatic. 

Blossom had been standing at the sink, headphones in as she had done the dishes... nobody had probably told her he was there in fear that if he failed, he better just leave so she wouldn't get even more upset. She must have been miserable after a few days of watching her sisters getting to hang out with their boyfriends... he didn't blame her. Every time he had to hear about it when he went to pick the boys up had been torture. This was exactly why he couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around her waist. She had tensed up, swallowing before pausing. She knew those arms... she knew that scent. She ripped off her gloves, pulling at her earbuds and turning around so she could look up at him, eyes wide in surprise.

"Brick!? What are you doing here? My father will kill y-" 

Brick only laughed, cutting her off with a kiss. "You really should say hello first, kitten, it's only polite. After all... you really should be kind to the very caring man who got you off the hook and ungrounded."

Blossom blinked, before the wheels turned in her brain. "Wait... really!?"

"Yep. All for you, baby." He cooed teasingly... he didn't need to mention the fact that he had been near shaking the entire time he was talking to the incredibly intimidating man. Yeah... all of the brothers were rather terrified of the man... for obvious reasons. "I told you that you could count on me."

Before he could say anything, Blossom wrapped herself tightly around him, burying her face in his chest with a happy sound.

Brick would be rather content just to hold her like that... for a very, very long time.

* * *

Brick didn't know how long it had been. He didn't know just how long he had been wandering around the pristine halls of the hospital. He had no clue, not that he truly cared to. He was just trying to calm down. His mind had been roaming for some time... he'd scaled all of the hallways that he could with literally no clearance. He'd gone to the cafeteria... he'd walked around outside and all the way back. He was a bittering ball of nerves.

Now one may be wondering what exactly Brick was doing at a hospital, feeling so incredibly horrified. The simple answer was, of course, that his wife was a patient there. Yes... his beautiful wife was somewhere, laid up and undoubtedly suffering. Or at least... she had seemed to be. Childbirth was said to be an... excruciating experience, X' laced or otherwise and he knew it, if the memories of his little brother's becoming fathers served him correctly. Those memories, in fact, were the reason that Brick was not currently in said hospital room. He had never been squeamish... not a day in his life. There was something about watching Blossom screaming out in pain, squeezing Brick's hand as gently as possible considering the circumstances, which certainly explained Boomer's own broken hand all those years ago... he couldn't imagine Bubbles in labor... must have been quite literally the most terrifying thing to experience as a husband, father and also... a human. 

The second Brick had expressed a concern one time too many, Blossom had kicked him out, telling him to go for a walk and he'd get a call whenever she was closer. Ah yes. Blossom Jojo had been in labor an astoundingly long time... by now, a solid seventeen hours at least. It was terrifying. Brick didn't like seeing Blossom in pain and it had just gotten incredibly difficult to sit and watch as she cried, annoyed with the fact that her child seemed intent on absolutely torturing her, hence why Blossom had at one point screamed at her stomach, telling the 'ungrateful' child to vacate the premises. Normally, at such a sentence, Brick would have laughed... but the pure seriousness in her voice and on her face told him that she was completely serious.

Brick had left... after Blossom's third warning to 'get the hell away' because he had 'caused all of this horrific pain' and if he did not leave then, he would 'never have another child again or sex'. And again... the pure seriousness in her tone was the exact reason he had very quickly stumbled out of the room, Blossom glaring when he nearly tripped over a tray table in the room. Brick was a lot of things... including incredibly clumsy whenever he felt like Blossom was seconds from making him sleep on the couch, metaphorically or otherwise. 

He'd been walking and trying to keep positive but... it was incredibly hard to do that when all he could think of was his poor wife, laying in that bed and attempting to give birth to their firstborn child. Blossom had been visibly scared, brow covered in sweat from both the anxiety and also the immense physical strain that was being put on her body... because as mentioned before... birth hurt even the most super of humans. It was around the two-hour mark of Brick's walking and thus nineteen hours into Blossom's labor that he began feeling like the worst husband and father in the entire world. 

_Blossom_ couldn't just stop when it got to be too much. _Blossom_ was the one physically having to do all of this... Brick was the worst. Brick had left his wife to face it alone... and yes, he had known for a very long time to just go with it unless Blossom was being completely ridiculous and all but... this was definitely one of the times Brick should have stayed. She wouldn't have told him to leave if he hadn't been acting like a sputtering dumbass. God. He was the absolute worse. If he couldn't even handle just being there without freaking out... how was he going to handle it when the tiny tot scraped their knee and was crying just as loudly? How was he going to deal with a broken arm? God forbid the kid ever go through a heartbreak. 

Brick needed to calm down. Was this what a verging panic attack felt like? Right as Brick was about to turn on his heel to walk the whole distance again, he was suddenly surrounded by people. The professor... the girls... _his brothers._ He could tell by the looks on their faces that he probably definitely looked a bit rough. Great... the professor was probably pissed, wondering why Brick wasn't up there with his poor daughter that _Brick_ had done this too.

However... that wasn't the response he got. Instead, he got a kind smile and a pat on the shoulder. "How's she doing...?"

"U-Um... not great... probably..." He said, voice a little coarse, sighing and taking off his glasses to rub at his eyes.

The older man smiled sympathetically. "She kicked you out, didn't she?" Brick nodded, biting his lip. "It's alright... she's probably just nervous."

"Yeah, I know... which is exactly _why_ I should be there for her right now..." He sighed, slumping into a chair in the hall, his brothers looking at him with pity. "I feel like the worst husband and father in the world..."

"Oh, Brick..." Bubbles frowned, moving to sit next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's gonna be ok! Blossy's super strong, y'know?"

He nodded, sighing softly. What he didn't expect was for Buttercup to move forward, sitting on his other side and taking his hand. "You're gonna be a really great dad, you jackass... besides... you've got my sister to help you. Parents make mistakes, don't we all know it, but... if you love your kid and they know you do? You're gonna do great. And something tells me that kid will want for nothing, especially parental attention and affection. In fact, the kid will probably be begging for you two to give 'em some space."

Brick snorted at that, nodding, sniffing softly as he thought of that. But... what if the kid didn't know? Brick was... horrible at showing his emotions. Absolutely fucking terrible. What if the kid thought that he hated them? That Brick was... disappointed in them? It was hard to say... after all... his own father figure had... well. At some point in life, Brick had felt that love from Mojo. He had felt cared for and wanted... but eventually, he and his brothers were left more or less to the rats to fend for themselves after it became rather obvious that defeating the Powerpuff Girls wasn't their life's passion. They wanted to be _normal._ Or at least... as normal as people like them could be. Created in a toilet with some jailhouse alchemy level bullshit... it was crazy. Brick somehow still questioned their existence to this very day. 

They all seemed to understand just what he was thinking, despite him not saying a word. Boomer spoke then. "Big bro... listen. I was terrified. I thought I was making a mistake. I thought... God, when we were in that room, I was counting the seconds until she would let go of my hand and I could run away. My wife... my very _admittedly_ _young_ wife... was giving birth to twins and I was freaking out. I'd had months and months to prepare and somehow, none of it prepared me for any of these emotions. I felt like the scum of the Earth, because I _loved_ my wife and my kids and yet for some reason? In that moment... all I wanted to do was run."

"And believe me, he almost tried." Bubbles laughed softly, giving Brick a smile of understanding.

"I wanted to run because I'd never been anything like a father and suddenly, I was about to be a nineteen-year-old kid with two kids of his own. Scared the hell out of me." Boomer laughed, combing a hand through his hair. "I was scared because I'd never had that responsibility. For a long time, I was thinking 'Ah, just do what Brick did with you and Butch and you'll be-'"

"Wait..." Brick cut him off. "What?"

"I mean, yeah... after 'dad' ditched... you were the closest thing to a father we had until the professor took us a bit under his wing too... you were like a dad to us for a solid... six or seven years, Brick... and honestly? I like to think we turned out pretty great." He smiled. 

Butch laughed softly and nodded. "Like yes... we are still jackasses upon occasions and sometimes our ladies kick us to the couch, but at the end of the day? We know we wouldn't even have them if you hadn't kept us from becoming and utter _dicks._ " The professor bit back a sigh at the language, acknowledging the fact that they were all grown adults with children of their own... where had the time gone? "But the point is... you have basically been a dad this whole time! You've got this!"

"Yeah!" Boomer smiled, patting his brother on the back. "I mean... who would have taken us to the doctor if you didn't? Who would have fed us?"

Butch grinned. "Bro... who would have tied our ties from prom and graduation? Boomer's wedding... and hell, I'm depending on you to do it at mine, too, man... you've got this... you're gonna be like... the best dad in the whole fuckin' world."

They all laughed at that, remembering the utter disaster that was the process of getting ready for their prom. It had been hysterical... Brick would think about that. 

With a smile, the girls stood, humming. "We should probably go and check on Blossy... we know she wanted us to wait until the baby was born, but we were all too excited."

Brick nodded, giving them the floor and the room number. Boomer gave Brick a smile. "Want us to leave you to think to yourself...? Let you calm down until you can come back upstairs?"

He bit his lip, nodding again. "That'd be appreciated... I think I just need a little more time."

Butch nodded, fishing into his pocket and pulling out a pair of earbuds. "I figured in the rush you had probably forgotten them... wanted to bring them just in case. I know how much you like listening to music when you're stressed."

Brick felt his heart swell at that. It was such a simple thing... a commonly known fact that the best way for Brick to calm down was with music. Everyone knew it... but Butch had really thought about it and made sure to bring him some... damn. He had really expected everyone to be pissed at him for leaving his wife upstairs in labor but... they all seemed like they understood and had even expected such a thing. He felt incredibly at ease that nobody else was angry at him. "Um... can you take her something for me?"

Buttercup nodded, tilting her head and waiting for Brick to explain. Brick bit his lip, pulling out a folded up piece of paper. While walking around, he'd stopped at the garden to relax as much as one could in this situation and had written down some of the things he had been thinking... only the positives, of course. It would probably make her smile... maybe make her cry, which he hoped not, but at least it would be in a happier sense than before.

Buttercup smiled, placing the paper in her pocket and the group took their leave, Brick pulling out his phone and plugging in the earbuds, going into his phone and pulling up a playlist that would probably get him bullied relentlessly by anyone who was not his wife... that being because she had been the one to help him make it. It was a compilation of important songs from their relationship, as well as a large chunk of the songs played at their wedding, plus more. He didn't really care if other people thought it was lame. It made him feel better. 

* * *

Their senior prom, in a lot of ways, had been a complete and total disaster... but in even more ways, it was one of the best days of Brick's life. He had never really understood dances... because Brick didn't dance. In fact, he found himself to be one of the world's worst dancers. However... Blossom did not share the sentiment. His girlfriend loved to dance, as it always made her feel like she could be normal in a sense of getting some of the normal teenage experiences like school dances, pep rallies, and football games... he'd been more than happy to appease her. He'd even done the 'promposal' bullshit... although he did it away from everyone's prying eyes, for the most part at least, during a group hangout with his brothers, the girls, and Mike and Robin. Robin, being Robin, posted the pictures of his efforts on social media immediately however, with a picture of Blossom hanging off of Brick like a koala. 

The disasters began, though, when Brick and the boys and his every trusty best friend Michael Believe had to go shopping for the occasion. Mike had been informed by Robin that it was his job to make sure all of them showed up in perfect form at the door... suit, tie and all... if there was any less? She'd have to take matters into her own hands. So that was exactly what they'd done. They'd gone suit shopping and it was one of the worst days of his existence. Butch was acting like a jackass, trying to try on a suit that was decorated with hundred dollar bill print, while Boomer just kind of stood around, looking anxious because he was a rather tall, but incredibly skinny guy. Mike, who was only an inch shorter than Boomer tried to reassure him and Brick just wanted to hurry the fuck up. 

He felt incredibly awkward in this setting... surrounded by fancy clothes and price tags that made him want to choke to death. It wasn't that bad he supposed, because they could wear them again, but it was still frustrating that Butch wasn't even taking it seriously. After what Brick considered a long enough time of his brother being a jackass, a stern look and a threat to whack him upside the head made him mellow out and begin looking seriously for stuff. 

After what had seemed like an eternity, but had only really been about an hour, the boys all seemed to know well enough what they were getting. Boomer had gone pretty classic... deep navy suit, white undershirt and a lighter blue for his tie. Butch, after torturing Brick enough decided to go with a black suit and black undershirt, with an emerald green tie. Michael picked a grey suit out, because apparently he figured it was neutral and Robin had mentioned she liked the way he looked in that colour. And Brick... well Brick had been forced into a deep red suit by Michael and the boys, because they apparently thought it would be fitting. At first, he'd thought it was stupid, but one of them had taken it upon themselves to send Blossom a picture of said suit and her enthusiastic response had definitely made it... not so stupid, as it would apparently flatter her own dress, which Michael had been sent a picture of and they all fawned over it, except for Brick because he apparently wasn't allowed to see. He only grumbled a little bit. 

About a month after that point in time, they found themselves all getting ready together. The boys had set up shop at Believe's house, because his mother wanted to take pictures of all of them together, which Brick died internally at, because he'd rather not, but he respected that woman with everything he had... and he supposed having some nice pictures with Michael and his brothers might not be _that_ bad... especially because he knew they were also being dragged out to the city park to take even more pictures, as per Robin's request. He definitely wouldn't mind taking some pictures with Blossom...

And so, after that was all done, they drove to the Utonium residence to pick up their lovely ladies. To say Brick was nervous was... an understatement. He felt his heart beating uncomfortably, cheeks flushed as he rang the doorbell, corsage in hand. _So fucking stupid._ Well... not completely. It was important to her... so it was important to him. The important thing that must be remembered is the fact that Blossom and Brick had been together for over two years at this point... which meant Brick had taken her to a lot of dances... three spring flings, two winter formals and two homecomings... prom would be their eighth dance together... but this one mattered the most for so many reasons. 

The first being that it was their last high school dance... the second is how important it was to Blossom and her father, surprisingly... probably because Blossom and Robin had spent countless nights planning it to perfection, up until three in the morning on some Saturdays, coffee potent in the air. With all of these little things, it did also matter somewhat to Brick because well... Brick never thought this could be his life... going to prom, as well as with his brothers, and a guy he honestly could call his best friend... and he just so happened to have the most beautiful girl in the world to go with. He honestly was still amazed that they were even together sometimes. 

They were all standing downstairs with the professor, soft conversation filtering through the air as they waited for the girls to start coming down. Robin and Bubbles came down first and he could practically hear the internal screaming coming out of Michael and Boomer. He snorted as the boys immediately began doting on the girls. Next was Buttercup and he'd never heard Butch make such a... soft sound. He sounded totally and completely enraptured... judging by the look on his face, that was definitely the case.

After a few more moments, the goddess herself descended the stairs and Brick thought he was about to pass out... there she was, cheeks flushed as she shyly tucked a long, curled strand of copper locks behind her ear, finally looking up and making eye contact with Brick. She smiled shyly, biting her lip, much to the dismay of Bubbles, who had apparently spent a lot of time perfecting her red lipstick. Brick's ears fell deaf to the little blondes whine, but it didn't matter because she was shushed by Buttercup anyways. Blossom finally made her way all the way down the stairs, slowly moving towards Brick. 

"Um... hey..." She said shyly, Brick's heart-melting even more. 

He reached out, gently pulling her in and kissing her forehead. "You look... so beautiful." She made a soft sound, tucking her face into his neck, careful not to smudge her makeup. When she pulled back, Brick let his eyes roam over her, smiling at the beautiful red [dress](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1231/3996/products/AMY379_1024x1024.jpg?v=1571439877) that clung to her body like a second skin.

"A-And you look... incredibly dashing." She smiled, reaching forward and gently fixing his tie.

He smiled shyly, a hand wrapping around her waist as he kissed her cheek.

This kind of display was happening with every couple in the room... the professor loudly cleared his throat and ignored the glare he received from his daughters in response as he smiled and spoke through grit teeth and held up a camera. "Pictures?" 

The group nodded, despite feeling slightly affronted, humming softly as they let the Professor take their pictures and listen to him sniffling as he got one of all the girls. Brick thought briefly that one day, that would probably be Boomer; sobbing over 'how big' his 'little girls' had gotten... hah. (Jokes on you, Brick.) Brick smiled softly at Blossom, who seemed to be feeling shy... even more so than she usually did in these situations, which was something he reminded himself to ask her about. 

It didn't seem to matter too much, because, within no time, she was laughing like always, holding onto his hand gently as they all got pictures before finally splitting into groups in the cars. He and Blossom were in the front seat of his car, Buttercup and Butch in the back, who seemed to be bickering and laughing about something before Brick was pretty damn certain his backseat was about to be defiled, so he reached back and slapped his younger brother in the head, earning a glare too flushed to be called more than a pout. He couldn't help but snort and apparently, neither could Blossom. He smiled at her at the sound of her soft laughter, offering her one hand while he drove, eyes focused on the road, leading Michael in the car behind him to the restaurant the group had decided on for dinner. 

Dinner had been a rather interesting experience, as all four of the boys were giving their girlfriends looks of pure love and affection, while Butch's was also laced with something slightly less wholesome. It became even more interesting when Butch caught the waiter giving the ladies looks and eyeing them like they were show animals... Brick liked to think he was above getting in an all-out fistfight in a restaurant while wearing a suit and with someone as precious as Blossom on his arm, looking as gorgeous as she did... however, from the look in her eye and the way her knuckles were turning white as she held her utensil... Brick didn't know if Blossom was above getting in a fistfight in a prom dress in such an establishment. Tonight was meant to be perfect and this creep was not going to be ruining that for them... it also didn't help that both of her sisters were receiving looks as well, which was a big no go. 

Brick thought that look in her eye made her even more beautiful... but that might just be his taste for chaos peeking through and rearing it's only slightly ugly head. He didn't know that he minded it either. Blossom, to Brick, was someone so incredibly beautiful in her independence that Brick simply felt his heart pound upon seeing her in her element... seeing her in her office or working on paperwork...? It made his heart flutter when her eyes lit up with joy... made his blood boil with an intense form of something akin to lust when her eyes went dark with anger... of course, he would never admit this out loud or tell anybody... then again, it was probably pretty obvious, because Mike had the apparent need to constantly wink at him whenever Blossom got into any altercation with one Princess Morbucks. He had to admit... it was pretty hot when she ended up, upon occasion, physical fight with her... but it was even more appealing when she fought with her mind and words; confusing the entitled brat with her intellect... she was so damn smart and it was so... wonderful.

Then he was reminded of just how wonderful she really was when she rested her head on Brick's shoulder, laughing as Butch finally told off the waiter, asking for a different one and reminding him that all of the ladies at the table were underage... that wasn't completely true, as Robin had turned eighteen that April, but a mere month was barely overage in their opinion, especially the opinion of Mike, who looked like he was about to break the corner of the table with how hard he was gripping onto it. However, when Robin herself threatened the guy with her black belt, Mike's eyes had lit up with pride and they were practically making out in the booth at this point. 

Brick looked down at his girlfriend, pressing a small kiss to her temple and blushing when she looked up at him with those pretty eyes. She bit her lip, tilting her head up and kissing his jaw softly. "Brick...?"

"Yeah, babe?" He said softly, smiling down at her.

"I love you." Her voice was soft, a gentle smile on her face as she looked up at Brick, eyelashes batting softly. He smiled softly, gently tilting her head up and pressing their lips together. 

"I love you too..." He smiled, nuzzling her nose gently and pecking her lips. She leaned even more into her side and he wrapped his arm around her, kissing the top of her head. 

The rest of the dinner went like that before finally, the group got up so they could make their way to the dance. Bubbles was hanging onto Boomer, Buttercup was laughing at something Butch said, Robin was swinging her and Mike's hands between them and... Blossom was simply walking along with him, eyes trained up at his face with a soft smile as he spoke casually with Mike, her eyes lighting up whenever Brick would laugh... he felt so incredibly loved by her. Maybe that's why he suddenly stopped his conversation with his friend and tilted his head down, pressing their lips together gently. Blossom made a sound of surprise, which made Brick laugh, because she clearly had not realized that he had caught her staring. 

He smiled, helping her into his car with a soft smile. She made sure to give him another kiss before she buckled in, humming softly as Butch and Buttercup slid into the back, Butch 'accidentally' groping his girlfriend's chest. Buttercup 'accidentally' elbowed him in the dick. Brick 'accidentally' laughed so hard he almost cried. Blossom just gave a soft, fond laugh, which made Brick's heart stutter more than he'd like to admit... yes, they'd been dating for two years, but... he would never get over all of the things that she made him feel. Be it anger, anxiety, happiness, elation... pure _euphoria._ Brick still couldn't believe he was that lucky. 

She seemed to be feeling the same way, because when they stopped at a red light, Blossom's eyes met his, her pink orbs holding something akin to a pure affection and a loving sparkle, lips titled upwards in a so satisfied smile before she leaned across the console, cupping his chin for a moment and giving him a kiss so dainty he could barely tell it happened... wouldn't have known for sure if not for the strawberry flavor of her lips that had clung to his lips... something he was incredibly happy to lick off and feel his abdomen boil at the way she flushed and bit her lip. 

Can you blame him for having intrusive thoughts...? He was an eighteen-year-old man and she was an incredibly gorgeous and terribly alluring sort of woman in his very correct opinion... maybe he was biased, but he didn't understand how anybody could think anything else. Even disregarding her physical appearance, Blossom was living perfection. She was full of wit and intelligence... the way her eyes shone with pride when she answered a question correctly in class... the way she carried herself... it was all incredibly attractive to Brick... sometimes, when she got angry, he wondered if he were a bit of a masochist... he loved being beneath her glare and loved watching her stand up for herself. So yes, maybe Brick wanted to find out what other expressions of passion she made in a more intense physical experience, but that was his business, as he didn't plan on sharing his want with anyone else, especially not the gorgeous redhead that was every bit the object of his affection. 

He wouldn't mention it until she did. He was a gentleman. 

These thoughts occupied his mind until they pulled up to the hotel they were having their school's prom in. He got out of the car, going to Blossom's side and helping her out. He then reached into the glove box and retrieved a clear plastic case. "I, uh... I got you a [corsage](https://www.forevergreeneflowers.com/product/59af103f20eb6/precious-pink--red-). Wanted you to have one, because it's 'traditional', more like _cliche_ if you ask me, but-" He was rambling... he did that when he felt embarrassed. 

Blossom only smiled, kissing his cheek. "Thank you, Brick... I love it."

He flushed a little, carefully taking it out of the package and helping her get it onto her wrist. The group then walked up to the doors, laughing as they conversed and looking around after they all gave their tickets to the attendants. The place was huge and Brick knew that the distinctly... grand feeling was probably thanks to the enthusiastic efforts of Blossom and Snyder, as they both shared an intense belief that prom night was the most important night of their high school careers. Brick couldn't say he agreed completely, but he definitely understood the importance for the girls. 

Blossom was practically jumping up and down in excitement, making Brick laugh softly. She looked up at him, pouting softly. "What...? Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not..." He smiled, kissing the top of her head and squeezing her hand. "I just think you're incredibly cute."

"Mm..." She blushed, tucking into his side. "By the way..."

"Hmm?"

"I like your hair... it suits you." She said softly, looking up at him. Brick's cheeks colored and he cleared his throat.

"I figured I should do something with it... rather than just putting it back like normal..." He said softly, biting his lip. "It wasn't that hard."

That was a lie. Brick had worked on his for a near hour before Mike's mom finally helped him, because it was 'pitiful' watching him getting his hair knotted up as he tried to do something. It was obvious to literally everyone that Brick had been wanting to impress Blossom... that he'd wanted to actually put a genuine effort into his appearance for a day that meant a lot to her. Brick would deny it, but even he kind of liked the way it looked. There was a braid on one side of his head, tucked in with a few bobby pins and finally tied down with the rest of his hair with a red ribbon near the ends, bangs fluffed up... he'd punched Butch when he laughed at him, saying he looked like a girl. Mike had said it looked nice, spouting off some shit about how in past times, long hair was considered a sign of wealth and importance... Brick had simply sighed and thanked him for the 'compliment'. 

He thought he looked nice... he felt nice. That was kind of new, but he did recognize that arguably speaking, he was an attractive guy and his efforts into his hair had definitely pumped that up a notch or two... he might have to do more with his hair more often. He smiled down at Blossom regardless when he felt her gently playing with the hair going just past his shoulders, tilting his head down to kiss her before they all found a table to put their things at before finally deciding to get some drinks before they finally all separated and went onto the dance floor.

Boomer and Bubbles were hanging out with some of his band friends and some of her fellow cheerleaders, hands holding fast to each other. Butch and Buttercup were with their fellow jocks, laughing and joking around... it easy to miss the way their pinkies were locked together by their sides and only an idiot would find their shoves and punches actually violent and malicious. Robin and Mike stayed relatively close by, off in their own world as they talked and danced. Brick and Blossom though... they found a corner of the room that was relatively vacant, holding each other close and slow dancing to pretty much every song, no matter how deep as they talked, conversation held in hushed, casually happy tones as Brick made her laugh, spinning her a few times, because he knew how much she liked it. 

Blossom's eyes never once left his face, smiling warmly and occasionally shyly at him as they danced. At first, they were full of laughter and jokes, but at some point, Brick had, in fact, pulled her impossibly close, kissing her temple and whispering soft words in her ears, occasionally singing the words in her ear... he hated letting people hear him sing, but it always made Blossom happy, so he didn't mind it so much. He smiled softly as he started pressing gentle kisses to her jaw and below her ear, delighting in the soft and happy sighs that were spilling from her lips. It was rather obvious to him that she was happy, which made him all the more happy and eager to please. He smiled before finally pulling her into a proper kiss.

There had been a time when Blossom hated public displays of affection, constantly scolding Brick if he did anything more than smile at her, as well as occasionally holding her hand. However, after one particular and incredibly life-threatening event, Blossom no longer cared, as she had jumped onto Brick and kissed him senseless as she cried, happy only to see he was alive... after that, she didn't see the point and she didn't really care to hide her feelings either, because everyone knew anyways. She kept it down at school, because being caught making out _twice_ by a school janitor had apparently mortified her... Brick tried not to laugh every time.

But in this setting, Blossom simply couldn't help herself, it seemed. Her hands were soft and gentle against him, but the press of her fingertips into his muscles told him all that he needed to know. He smiled, cupping one of her cheeks, his other hand still gently gripping her side before he kissed her. It was slow and chaste, at first, before it eventually became deeper and more passionate, as did his hold on her. At some point, they'd ended up literally pressed into the corner, Brick's hand slowly sliding down to her hip and gripping at the soft flesh and delighting in the sound she made into his mouth. He pulled back, licking the same, forever present flavor from his lips. Blossom could only look up at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, her lips parted and shiny from their activities. 

"B-Brick, um..." She said softly, voice light and a bit high as she swallowed, a hand softly squeezing his bicep. "Do you maybe wanna... get out of here...?"

Brick's surprise was clearly evident on his face, looking down at her. "Like... _leave_ leave...?"

"Like... _leave_ leave..." She nodded, biting her lip as her cheeks flushed. 

Brick's face flushed and he swallowed, his grip on her waist tightening softly as he held her close, burying his face in her neck. "A-After this song..."

It was a soft song, the entirety of the room falling rather silent as couples spoke to each other in hushed tones and quiet laughter. Brick couldn't help but feel his heart pound as he held Blossom against him. Brick always had known she had incredibly soft, ever so slightly chilled by the ice that was ever-present... he loved holding her hand and hugs were even better. He knew it was cliche... he knew Butch would tease him if he ever realized what he was thinking, comforted in the fact that at least Boomer would understand what he meant... but he would probably also get called out for all of the times he teased Boomer for writing literal poetry about Bubbles. 

He didn't really know, but he didn't care. They were his private thoughts towards the girl pressing against him, her hands softly resting on his back. She had her forehead resting on his chest and Brick wondered briefly if she could feel or hear his heart beating... wondered if that was why her head was there. He softly kissed her temple, catching sight of her incredibly pink hear. He smiled softly, squeezing her side gently and nuzzling her. Brick didn't care if anybody made fun of him. He loved her and he didn't think there was anything wrong with that. She'd melted him to bits, making it so terribly hard for him to even argue with her when they were genuinely pissed at each other... because at this point, it was rare for him to get that mad at her anyways. 

She accepted him despite all of the faults... she didn't judge him for his past and she knew better than anybody that he worked incredibly hard to make a good life for him and his brothers. She'd held his hand as he applied for college and scholarships... had _squeezed_ whenever he received his letters from said schools in the mail. Had damn near suffocated him when he got into the same college as she did. He had been surprised that things _hadn't_ escalated that much at that point in time, because Blossom had literally tackled him into bed and he wanted to say he kissed her senseless... but it was all her and he'd been breathless.

Brick felt so incredibly lucky. He often thought back on when they'd first been created and how badly he just wanted to destroy her and her sisters... but now, he knew that if anybody even gave them a dirty look, he would destroy _them._ Blossom, along with her sisters, had become a big part of his entire life. Not only because Bubbles and Buttercup were the sisters of his girlfriend... not only because they were the girlfriends of his little brothers... no. It was because he had become close with both of them too. It was soft conversation with Bubbles when she had helped him take care of an incredibly ill Boomer when they were juniors... seeing the soft look on her face as she pushed the sweat-slicked curls away from his little brother's face and the plating of blueberry pancakes in the morning, because the rest of them were hopeless in the kitchen, except for Buttercup, who refused to help most of the time. 

And Buttercup... well. It was watching her cry at the edge of Butch's hospital bed when he'd nearly died after getting shot in a robbery that had gone terribly wrong (no, Butch was not the robber) and she simply had rubbed at her eyes and said it was from all of the dust in the hospital room, despite them all knowing that their hospital rooms were kept up to the highest standards. The other girls had been watching over Boomer, who was also hooked to some tubes... Blossom had needed to be there for a very, very uneasy Bubbles and Blossom knew if anyone could comfort Buttercup other than 'the Butch' himself, it was Brick. And he had. He'd sat beside her, resting a hand on his shoulder, which had broken the dam, in a way, as she had openly begun to cry and Brick hadn't said a word, just holding her and rocking her without realizing... it was what he always did for Blossom when she was upset. Needless to say, he and Buttercup had a pact never to discuss what happened in that hospital room, lest they both be called sissies. 

It didn't matter... Blossom and the girls and his brothers were his life. All in different ways, but all so similar. He didn't know what his life would be like without them always around, nor did he want to. He'd found best friends because of them, a concept he had previously found ridiculous. Mike Believe and Robin Snyder had become two immovable forces in his life that he didn't even want to move. Mike was his best friend and Robin was a big part of all of theirs... he found her to be something akin to a little sister... even though she was older than all of them. 

He was happy... so fucking happy. And Blossom seemed to be happy too, because the second the song ended, she was pulling back and giving Brick this _look._ Her eyes were sparkling... something that melted his heart every time. Man. He really was whipped. He smiled softly at her, kissing her forehead and softly taking her hand, leading her over to Mike and Robin. "Hey, uh... we're gonna head out early."

Mike and Robin blinked in slight surprise, clearly both trying not to tease. However... there was a look in Robin's eyes that suggested she had definitely known this was coming. Mike spoke first. "Yeah, sure... want me to take Buttercup and Butch home later too...?"

Brick bit his lip, looking down at Blossom for her answer. Had he taken this the wrong way...? What if she just wanted to leave? Yeah, sure, she had been looking forward to this, but what if she had a headache or was tired? Brick's mind was moving a million miles per hour and he bit his lip and was about to speak when Blossom boldly nodded her her head. "Yes, please. I, uh... wanna kinda just... be with him, for a while."

Robin grinned at that, sucking in her lip as she nodded. "Totally understandable."

Mike smiled, nodding. "Can I borrow him for a moment before you guys leave?" Blossom nodded, looking like she wanted to talk to Robin anyways. Mike led him into the hall and put his hands on Brick's shoulders. "It's happening, man."

Brick took in a deep breath. "S-So you think that too...? I'm not just like... being an idiot?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "No, dude. It's happening. Robin had told me this might happen and that I might wanna talk to you before you guys left... just in case you were... panicking."

"Panicking?" He let out a nervous laugh. "Mike. C'mon. I am not panicking."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Jojo. Seriously? Your face is incredibly red. Not to mention the fact that you're literally shaking like a damn leaf."

Brick swallowed. "Ok! So maybe I am nervous, I- I am _not_ prepared. Oh my God. What if this is terrible and _I'm_ terrible and she leaves me because I suck at sex?"

Mike blinked. Wow. This was... an event. "Listen. You have never done this. She hasn't either. The only way she'll think you are terrible is if you cause her an incredible amount of pain. Just... don't only think with your dick. She might get all shy about it, but your eyes need to be on her face, watching her expression like. Ninety-five percent of the time. Watch her face. If she looks uncomfortable, stop. Slow down. Ask her if she's ok... and she'll probably try and act tough or lie. But believe me. Nothing is more painful to you or her than you just listening and continuing and then ending up having to take her to the hospital and having to beg the nurse not to call both of your parents because they'd kill you, but then they tell you it's ok and she just probably wasn't wet and stretched enough and the bleeding was normal."

Brick blinked. "I- is that from experience...?"

Mike swallowed, rubbing the back of his head with a nervous laugh. "W-What? No, of course not."

"Uhh... right..." He nodded, deciding to question him on that more later. "So what you're saying is... watch her expressions... make sure she's ok... feels safe... anything else?"

"Yes." He nodded. "If you think she'd wet enough, she's actually probably not so... continue doing... whatever it is you want to do and then it should be fine. Take things slow... do _not_ speed up unless she asks. And for God's sake... don't just... force it all in at one time."

Brick felt... slightly uncomfortable with this conversation and it was clear Mike did too, which made it not so bad. He knew he'd need the advice, because well... he wanted to do right by Blossom to the best of his ability. He swallowed, nodding as he took in all of the advice. He knew it was probably worse for Mike, who considered Blossom to be a literal sister and the fact that he'd have to tell Robin what he'd said and advised... Brick really hoped he did this right. He knew Blossom would probably tell Robin and the girls... who would tell their boyfriends... his brothers... Jesus. This was going to be a disaster. 

"Jesus, Jojo, you look like you're about to have a panic attack. Take a breath." Mike said in concern. "Wherever your mind is going. Stop." He gave him a soft smile. "Dude, Blossom loves you. If she didn't, she wouldn't even consider doing anything with you. She trusts you... not to mention, if you are really self-conscious about it, I'm sure you could ask her not to tell anybody anything and she wouldn't. She loves you, ok...? Sex is a two-way street. You both have to be willing to figure things out. And believe me... it only gets better with practice."

Brick finally took a deep breath, swallowing as he bit his lip. "Really?"

Mike gave him a soft smile, nodding and patting his shoulder. "You're gonna be fine."

Brick nodded, taking another breath. The two of them went back into the room and Brick took a single look at Blossom and he knew he would be alright. She was smiling and her cheeks were flushed and when he saw her laugh at something Robin said... the way she tucked that strand of hair behind her ear... he knew it would be ok. Even if he messed up or hurt her... Blossom would probably find the best in the situation and would probably do what she always did... she'd ruffle his hair and kiss his temple and the tip of his nose and tell him that she loved him. She always did, with no fail, when he was upset or hurting... when he felt like an incredible failure. He was reminded, once again that night, that he was the luckiest guy in the world.

Brick smiled softly, moving forward and taking her hand, pulling her in close and kissing her head. "Ready to head out, Pinky...?" 

She gave a soft nod, smiling softly as she gave a soft wave to Robin and Mike, blushing when they both gave her an in sync wink. Brick always found that a little creepy, but he knew that he and Blossom did stuff like that all of the time. He said goodbye to their friends, informing the other two couples that they were leaving and that Butch and Buttercup would be riding home with Mike. Brick was pretty glad that Mike had been given his mother's old minivan.

When they finally stepped out and walked out to Brick's car, Blossom stopped, biting her lip. "Hey, Brick...?"

He paused, turning to look at her and tilting his head. "Yeah...?"

She gave a nervous and altogether shy smile, laughing nervously as she pulled at her fingers. "I, um... I'm sure you... know why I asked if we could leave... a-and if... I don't want to pressure you and if you're not... um... ready, we don't-"

Brick cut her off with a soft laugh, gently cupping her cheeks. "Pinky... you're not pressuring me into anything... you know that." He said softly, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. "But... are you sure _you're_ ready...? You seem... really nervous..."

She bit her lip, looking up at him again. "Yes, I'm sure... b-but... obviously I'm going to be nervous..."

"Yeah... I am too." He smiled, pressing their foreheads together.

She blinked, looking a little surprised. "You are...?"

He laughed softly. "Why wouldn't I be...? I don't... Blossom, I don't ever want to hurt you and I want... I want it to be good for you and I want you to be able to like... tell your friends about it and the conversation be... positive."

"Brick..." She murmured, nuzzling their noses together. "It's going to be positive no matter what... you could literally break my arm and I'd still be happy... because... well... it's with you... and I love you, so..." 

Brick smiled shyly, holding her gently and kissing her. "I feel like that too..." 

She smiled, leaning against him and starting to walk back towards the car. "Then let's get out of here..."

Brick smiled, opening the car door for her and closing it once she had gotten in. He took a deep breath as he walked around to his side of the car, biting at his lip as he slid into the seat and turned on the car. He could feel her staring at him, her eyes warm and her cheeks flushed, her hand reaching over to rest on his thigh. She had turned on the radio, smiling softly as she hummed along to the music. Brick couldn't stop himself from smiling. 

When they finally got to his apartment, he got out and opened the door for her and the second she got out, he scooped her up. She squeaked, blinking in surprise. "W-What are you doing...?"

"I'm carrying you inside." He laughed, holding her gently before he began walking towards the door. She only blushed. 

"Isn't that for after the wedding?"

"Is that a proposal?" He grinned teasingly, raising an eyebrow as he unlocked the door. "Because if so... we can drive to Vegas."

She laughed, shaking her head. "You're such an idiot..."

"Only when compared to you, kitten." He said softly, stroking her thigh. Her face was a deep pink and she went quiet, carrying her to his bedroom and laying her down gently, his hand easily pulling at his tie to remove it. Blossom smiled, sitting up on her elbows as she bit her lip. "Hm...? What's that look for...?"

She smiled, tilting her head. "You're just... very handsome. I feel lucky, I suppose..."

Brick tried to hide his blush, humming with a smile as he climbed onto the bed, laying over her. "Funny... that's how I feel every time I look at you."

"Ah. I'm very handsome?" She cooed teasingly.

"Oh, yes, my dear." He nodded seriously, cupping her cheek. "The most handsome man I have ever met."

Blossom laughed, wrapping her arms up and over his shoulders. "Hell yeah, I won..."

He snorted, kissing her cheek and then starting to kiss softly at her jaw. "In terms of women... I have to say... you are most definitely the most gorgeous woman to ever exist..."

"Such a charmer..."

"Am I really a charmer if I'm only telling the truth?" He raised an eyebrow as he smiled at her. "I left behind lying and crime long ago, baby. You know that."

"Here I was thinking us doing this was actually a way for you to distract me so your brothers could rob a bank." She hummed with a grin. 

"Babe... forget already that this was _your_ idea?" He teased.

She snorted and rolled her eyes, pressing their lips together. Brick was all too ready and happy to stop the conversation. As much as he loved their intellectual, sarcastic conversations, he also loved to touch her, as he was indeed a teenage boy who just so happened to have an incredibly hot girlfriend. Brick sighed softly against her lips, cupping her cheek and the other tucked into the loose strands of her that fell over her neck and down her back. 

"Blossom..." He said between kisses, holding her waist with his other hand. She hummed softly in answer, kissing him again and he laughed softly, pulling back. If there was something Blossom adored... it was kissing. "Baby..."

She pouted. "What...?"

"I love you." Those words made the pout melt off of her face, replaced with an incredibly shy smile instead. "Damn."

"What...?" She laughed shyly, biting at her lip and Brick thought he might die when a strand of hair fell into her eyes and she blew a soft breath to push it away. He reached out, gently tucking it properly behind her ear. 

"You just have... a really, really nice smile. And it makes me happy to know that I can make you smile." He murmured, pulling her close and softly stroking her bare skin. 

Blossom looked at him shyly, a soft laugh falling from her lips. She nuzzled into his hand, humming. "It makes me really happy too... because you always seem to be smiling right next to me."

He laughed softly, nodding. "That's often how it goes, Pinky. With a girl like you in my life, it's strange to me that I can still feel emotions that aren't just happiness."

She blushed, leaning forward to press their lips together again, sitting on his lap with her arms around his shoulders. With a soft hum, she pulled at the ribbon in his hair, delighting in the way his hair fell back over his shoulders, her fingers easily undoing the braid before letting them slide properly into the red locks. Blossom had made it incredibly obvious how much she loved Brick's hair... every time they would cuddle or hug or anything, really, she would play with the strands, occasionally pulling, because Brick would make this _face_ that she loved to see so much. 

However, in this moment, Blossom just couldn't help but keep her touches light, a sort of fond affection in her eyes, mixed with a bit of anxiety. Brick thought she looked as cute as ever, but... he wanted to take the anxiety away. "Blossom...?"

"Hmm...?" She tilted her head, looking at him through her lashes again. Brick was a weak, weak man for those eyes. 

"I... If it makes you feel better... I can like... d-do you want me to take my clothes off first...?" His face was bright red, he knew... but the look on her face was honestly probably more intense. She looked like she might pass out. "I-I'm sorry, was that stupid?"

She shook her head quickly. "N-No, sorry, I just... wow."

Now, see... Brick and Blossom had never seen each other naked. Brick had been adamant that he wanted to see her naked for the first time in person, because he wanted to see her in the flesh... not some pixelated image. Not to mention, Brick didn't trust cell phones to properly keep his privacy, nor did he want anyone to somehow hack into his shit and see Blossom in all of her... beautiful, perfect, wonderful naked glory. Not to mention, Blossom was incredibly shy when it came to that kind of thing. Hell, it'd taken a solid twenty minutes for Buttercup and Bubbles to convince her to take off her bathing suit cover the first summer they'd been together. Brick knew this... he honestly found it incredibly charming how modest she was. Brick was excited, for sure, but he wasn't going to ignore her nervousness just to see her naked. 

"Baby...?" He said softly, looking at her with concern. "We don't have to do this..."

"I-I know... but I want to." She smiled up at him, biting her lip. "How about... we take them off at the same time a-and like... face opposite directions and then like... turn around at the same time? Because honestly...? If I... like... see _you_ naked, I might... not be able to stop myself from just... touching you."

Brick looked at her in surprise, mouth opening and closing a few times. Now... despite a lack of nudes... they had definitely had many sexting conversations, which meant Brick definitely knew that she was less than innocent, but... damn. That was a weirdly appealing sentence for how simple it was. Was it because she was actually _saying_ it to him and it was in an environment where... _touching_ was incredibly expected? Holy fuck.

"U-Um... yeah. Alright..." He blushed, biting her lip. "W-We can do that."

Blossom bit her lip and nodded, standing up and turning to face the window, while Brick faced the door. They began undressing and Brick heard Blossom sigh. He bit his lip.

"Are you ok...?"

"Y-Yeah, um... I... can you unzip my dress...? It kind of defeats the purpose, just a little bit, but I just need you to get the top... and then... stop like... mid-back." He laughed softly, turning around. She was still facing the window, goosebumps covering her skin. He bit his lip, walking to her and gently leaning to kiss her shoulder as he pulled gently at the zipper. She shivered at that, but he could basically feel her smiling. He pressed a few more kisses to her skin after he finished pulling down the zipper to the middle of her back, blushing when he pulled back and realized she was most definitely _not_ wearing a bra. He swallowed, turning back around as he continued to undress. 

After he finished, he placed his suit on the desk, biting his lip as he started feeling a little self-conscious. Was he ok? Yes, he was tall and yes, he had muscle... but what if she was unsatisfied with his... _situation?_ He swallowed, biting his lip and clearing his throat. "Blossom...?"

"Y-Yeah...?"

"Are you, um...."

"Ready?"

"Yeah..."

"Y-Yes..."

"On three...?" He said softly.

"On three." 

They began their countdown, Brick taking in a deep breath and he could practically hear Blossom giving herself a mini pep talk. He smiled. At least they were both nervous. On three, he turned around, keeping his eyes up towards her face so he could keep her slightly at ease before he saw her own eyes trailing down over him. Her cheeks were flushed red and it only got brighter. His eyes finally began to trail downwards, his own cheeks lighting up. 

"B-Blossom..." He murmured, swallowing softly.

He took in the sight of her, standing there, flushed from head to toe. She was... tiny. Brick obviously had realized that his girlfriend was about half of a foot shorter than him, but this was different. Blossom was small. Well... ok, no, not really. She was rather... curvy. However, she looked small. Maybe that was due to how she looked like she was trying to hide, arms wrapped around her own tiny waist. Brick couldn't help but smile. She blushed at that. "W-What...?"

"You're so... you're so beautiful..." He said softly, biting his lip. "Can I touch you...?"

She blushed, nodding softly. 

Brick smiled, moving forward and gently pulling her into his arms. Blossom blushed as she looked up at him, biting at her lip anxiously. He smiled at that, softly cupping her chin and gently pulling her lip from between her teeth, gently kissing away the bite marks and revelling in the way Blossom made a soft sound against his lips. His left hand softly went to rest on her lower back, the right still holding her chin gently. "God, petal..."

Blossom made a soft sound at the nickname. "P-Petal...?"

Brick blushed, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, um... y'know... Blossom... flower... petal." She smiled at that, laughing softly. Brick blushed deeper. "Sorry, that was stupid..."

"N-No, um... it's sweet." She smiled, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. "You're very sweet... and... very, _very_ attractive."

Brick laughed softly at that, scooping her up and carefully laying her back on the bed. He leaned over her, smiling softly. "Y'know... I have to say... I never expected this...?"

"What do you mean...?" She said softly, gently pushing his hair out of his face. 

"That I'd be this lucky to like... get to date you. Do all of this stuff with you... it feels a bit surreal still, I guess." He murmured softly, letting his hands gently trail down to her sides, fingertips light. He knew it was pretty damn impossible for him to bruise her from a small touch, but he was more so concerned of ruining the moment. "I also never expected I'd be this sappy... especially over a girl. An animal? My car? Maybe. A girl? Oh hell no."

She laughed at that, her thumb gently brushing over his cheek. "Yeah, you weren't the biggest fan of cooties, huh, Ruff...?"

His cheeks flushed and he nodded, nuzzling into her palm slightly. "Damn straight... the amount of denial I was in for that length of time? Pathetic."

Blossom snorted. "Yeah... but hey, boys are just a little slow when it comes to that kind of thing."

"They're slow when it comes to a lot of things, clearly, because if you had said that to one of the two idiots, they would have thought you were calling them stupid. Which... is a valid and fair thing to say to them." Blossom laughed, shaking her head. 

"They try their best, Brick..." She smiled, pressing her lips to his cheek. 

"Mm... alright. Let's not talk about my brothers right now, hmm...?" He murmured, perfectly aware that he'd brought it up. He let a hand tuck back into her hair, kissing her temple and playing softly with the copper strands. "God, you're so beautiful..."

Blossom's cheeks flushed and she bit her lip, looking up at him. "H-Hey, Brick...?"

"Hmm...?"

"Are you, um... nervous?" She said, voice soft as her hand went to rest over his own. 

"Yeah... a bit." He said softly, kissing her knuckles and pressing their foreheads together. "But... I'm also kind of excited."

"Excited...?"

He nodded. "I'm happy, cause you, uh... you trust me... and also because... y'know..."

She bit her lip. "Yeah..."

They didn't exactly have to say it out loud for the meaning to seep through. Though Brick had put on a sort of harsh facade... or maybe it hadn't been a fade, maybe it really had been him, but it wasn't anymore. Point is... while Brick had for a very long time been a very 'mean' and 'hurtful', he had been very easily caught out by this girl... his sweet, precious Blossom. She hadn't taken any of his shit. She'd called him out on it before they were even together, before they were even really friends. She had found him behind the school one day during lunch, pouring over some bills and writing numbers upon numbers in his notebook. She hadn't asked many questions, had only sat beside him, underneath that large oak tree and offered him one of her brownies and a slow but steady friendship began that day... her simple silence and the warmth of her company had been enough to keep Brick from having a full-on panic while trying to do 'budget cuts' on expenses... Blossom could tell from the three columns written in different colours, he was attempting to make sure his brothers would have enough to continue on with their extra-curricular activities, as Brick took the short end of the stick. Blossom wasn't stupid... she had probably realized that Brick often did things like. He wanted his brothers happy, even if he would claim it was because if they were busy with practices, they'd be out of his hair... he would use a similar excuse when he picked up an extra shift whenever one of the boys needed something. 

She'd told him once that that had been one of the reasons she had been so attracted to him... the fact that he was apparently rather 'selfless' when it came to those he loved. He had denied it then and probably would until he died, but he knew just as well as she did that he would do anything for her, his brothers or her sisters... even her father, who occasionally had days where he loved Brick, but also had days were he probably wished Brick had stayed gone after that fight with the... 'cooties' situation. Point is... Brick would do anything to make them all happy. Blossom especially.

Apparently he had spaced out, because Blossom was giving him this intrigued look. He smiled, kissing her softly before finally letting his hand trail down her side. "Is this... ok...?" Blossom blushed, nodding softly and watching as Brick pulled away, sitting between her legs and looking down at her. "You're so pretty, baby..."

She made a soft sound, shyly covering her face with her hands. Brick laughed softly, kissing her knuckles and smiling when she peeked between her fingers. He gave her a soft wink, leaning forward and beginning to press kisses to her neck, slowly trailing down to her chest. She swallowed and he could practically feel her heart beating. He smiled softly, looking up at her before shyly pressing a soft kiss to her breast. She bit her lip, her cheeks flushed as her hands slid into his hair, making a soft sound. He took that as a soft approval, this time pressing the kiss directly to her nipple, opening his mouth and licking over the soft pink flesh before softly sucking it into his mouth. 

Blossom squeaked softly, gently tugging at his hair. "B-Brick..."

He pulled back. "Sorry... was that too much...?"

She shyly shook her head. "U-Um... no, I... I-I liked it..."

He smiled, looking her in the eye as he did it again, closing his eyes as he contentedly sucked on her skin. She was making the sweetest little sounds... Brick hoped his ears weren't so red it was incredibly obvious just how nervous he was. He felt at ease... Blossom had that effect on him, but he still was trying to not freak out. His left hand softly slid up her thigh, gently squeezing and relishing in the sound she made. Ah, yes... sensitive thighs. He was going to have a very wonderful time. 

He finally pulled away from her chest, blushing at the little whine that had probably spilt from Blossom without her meaning to make it, judging by the slightly mortified look on her face. He gave her a reassuring smile, slowly continuing to trail his kisses down, over her stomach and toward her navel. She got even redder when she realized what Brick was thinking. 

"B-But, Brick..." She said, voice soft and small... slightly raspy... that was a good tone for her. "Isn't that... dirty...?" 

Brick smiled up at her, shaking his head. "I don't think so..."

She swallowed. Brick reached out with both of his hands, seeing the relief flicker through her eyes as she took them, squeezing softly. Brick had been informed by several internet forums upon preparing for this event, as every teen boy did when they got a girlfriend, that girls tended to be incredibly self-conscious about their, err... sex. He had also read that some women were incredibly confident in it, but somehow, he had figured Blossom would belong to the former group... shy and incredibly modest as always... she was humble and never had quite enough faith in herself... Brick hoped he could her with that. She deserved to know just how amazing she was. 

"I won't, if you're not comfortable, babe..." He said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to her hip bone. He took Mike's words into consideration then, his eyes glued to her face. He saw her thinking deeply, which meant that she was going to be genuine in her response, something he was glad of. He didn't know what he would do if Blossom really did end up feigning comfort when she was anything but. 

"I-If I don't like it... w-will you stop?" He nodded softly. "A-And... you'll stop if... _you_ don't.... like it?"

Brick blinked at that. He'd never considered that... not liking doing something like that for her... he hummed. "Yeah... but I highly doubt I'll dislike it..."

She blushed deeply, nodding her consent and Brick made sure to move slowly, giving her time to change her mind if she decided to. He slowly spread her legs, leaning on the mattress as he positioned himself between her legs. She swallowed shyly, squeezing gently at his hands again and he gave her a soft smile, looking at her with a gentle smile as he began pressing soft kisses to her inner thighs. Blossom's head rested against the pillows, trying to keep herself calm. She knew that if she asked him to stop or slow down at any point, he would and that clearly put her at ease.

Brick's mind was going a million miles per minute though, blushing as he finally let his tongue slide over her wet skin, hearing a choked sound coming from above him. _Fuck._ He let his eyes focus on her as he did it again, Blossom moaning a bit more forthright this time as she bit down on her lip. "R-Ruff..."

"Yeah...?" He murmured, looking at her and licking his lips. He didn't know how to describe it, but... damn. He could do this forever. He waited for Blossom to say something, wanting to make sure she was alright. 

"J-Just..." She swallowed, looking incredibly shy. "K-Keep going... please..."

Brick smiled at that, a soft grin on his face as he squeezed her hands a little tighter as he continued his ministrations. Blossom was moaning weakly, biting on her lip. Brick groaned softly at the sweet sounds she was making, not to mention the rather altogether sweet and satisfying taste. He thought he could die when Blossom's hips rolled in what was probably an instinctual movement. He encouraged it, however, and Blossom seemed all too happy to oblige. He was holding onto her with ease, tongue sliding over her and even daring to dip into her heat and earning an incredibly throaty whine that Brick knew would forever cling to his mind. Her hips began to shake, Brick cooing as he began to eat her out even more intensely. 

"B-Brick..." She whined, moaning weakly as she looked at him. "Ah... God..." 

Brick grinned softly, licking into her with ease and making a sound when Blossom shivered with a moan. He finally pulled back, smiling when he saw Blossom looking at him breathlessly. He laughed softly, cheeks flushed pink as he licked his lips and rubbed his chin. Blossom looked ready to scream. He hoped she would. (Was that too inappropriate for their first time?)

"Why'd you stop...?" She pouted, melting Brick with that expression before leaning forward and pressing their lips together in a kiss that Blossom softly moaned into.

"You taste... amazing." He said softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "But... do you really want to... y'know... before we actually... get started?"

Blossom blinked. "Does... does this not count as... getting started...?"

He laughed softly, cheeks flushed. "No, I mean... actual... sex."

"Oh..."

"Yeah... I-I mean, damn, Pinky... I'm willing to get you off as many times as you want, but... I don't wanna like... exhaust you."

She laughed softly but gave him a soft smirk. "Exhaust me, Ruff...? Please. If anything, you should be worried about being able to keep up."

Brick took that as a challenge... that was what she wanted... Blossom Utonium knew just how to entice him. He smirked. "Oh, sweetheart... are you underestimating me?"

"It's not underestimating if it's true."

The energy in the room had changed rather quickly, but it still held the playful merriment of a challenge. They enjoyed doing that... they'd constantly make little challenges or games out of things to keep things interesting... they loved each other, but a bit of playful fun was always welcome. Brick grinned softly, pressing their lips together and letting his hand slide up her thigh and softly letting his fingers sliding over the wet slickness. She bit her lip, letting out a moan.

"Somehow, Miss Utonium, I feel I will win this one."

"Mm... I don't know, Brick... I have heard it's rather common for men to become easily overwhelmed during their first time, leading to premature ejaculation." 

Brick blinked. "Blossom, literally please do not say _ejaculation_ right now."

"But why?" She blinked, feigning innocence.

"It's so fucking far from attractive it hurts." He nodded.

"Oh? What would you rather?" She cocked her head, biting her lip as she ground against his hand. "Getting off? Milking it...? Busting a n-" Brick cut her off quickly, his other hand going over her mouth and he could feel her laughing.

" _Blossom..."_ He groaned, pouting slightly at her. She pulled away from his hand, kissing his cheek with a soft laugh. "When did _you_ become so crass...?"

"Sorry, baby... couldn't resist... you're just... I think you're really cute." His cheeks flushed and she smiled, brushing some of his hair out of his eyes. "I think... I think you might just be the cutest person in the world..."

He sat up, pulling her forward and burying his face in her chest before softly mumbling. "Nah, babe... that's all you..."

She smiled, giving a soft hum and playing with his hair. With a soft blush, Brick let his fingers slide down even further, silently asking for consent which came in the form of a soft kiss pressed to his temple... Brick could practically feel the silent words attached to the kiss.

_"Not that I can't handle it, but... please be gentle..."_

And then the words he had murmured out loud in response.

"'ll always be gentle..." He looked up at her, her hands cupping his cheeks as she nuzzled their noses together. 

"I know, Brick..."

The rest of their night went like that... soft touches and small, shy kisses in the room, only light up by the bit of moonlight streaming in through the window behind the slates of the blinds. Thinking of it, it seemed cliche... losing your virginity to your girlfriend of two years on prom night in a room filled with moonlight and making her even more beautiful than usual, if it was even possible to enhance that bombshell of a beauty... Brick didn't know. He knew he'd always found these kinds of cheesy cliches incredibly stupid, but... in that moment, it didn't feel stupid at all. It felt right.

It felt incredibly and hopelessly right as Brick held her in his arms, his fingers tracing over pale freckled skin and kissing all over... it felt perfect as those shaky breaths and pretty sounds fell from between her lips. It was the wonderful feeling of a breathless Blossom softly clutching at him... it was the soft way she talked in her sleep after she had been sated and fell asleep against Brick's chest. It was that sweet, flushed up face that looked so incredibly delicate as it was brushed with sleep and a soft sheen of sweat. From that moment on, even more than ever before, Brick knew he was going to spend the rest of his life hopelessly devoted to Blossom and every little thing that came with her. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to stay with her forever... if only just to see that sweet, sleepy expression on her face every night and every morning for the rest of his life. 

* * *

Thinking back on all of that was what gave Brick his courage. He took a deep breath and began making his way up the stairs. Blossom needed him... she wanted him there, so long as he felt up to handling it. He didn't care if he received a broken hand... he didn't care if she elbowed him in the groin... being there with her was all that mattered. It was the knowledge that he was going to be holding his _child_ in a simple matter of time. Brick wanted to be there for every single second. He wanted to be there to hold her hand... he wanted to be there to feed her ice chips and try not to think it was counterproductive because her insides were perfectly capable of sating her... he wanted to kiss her forehead when that first tiny cry filled the air. 

He ran into everyone when he finally got upstairs, but he barely registered their presence and it was very obvious to everyone else that Brick had finally managed to regain his courage. He waltzed right into the room, the professor standing by her side at the head of the bed, giving Brick a smile laced with pride upon seeing him. He leaned down, kissing his eldest daughter on the forehead... it didn't escape Brick that she was crying... he knew it wasn't from the pain she was in. She gave him a soft, weak smile. "H-Hi..."

He smiled back, gently moving to grasp her hand, leaning forward and kissing her cheek. "Hi, petal... sorry it took me so long... I'm kind of an idiot..."

She laughed softly. "Maybe just a bit... but it's ok, because you're _my idiot."_

He nodded at that and sat in the chair beside her bed. The conversation flowed easily, only ever interrupted when there was another contraction... Brick felt blessed to have his hand squeezed as hard as it was. He also felt a strange sense of pride. Not because it was him that had done this... more because he was proud of how strong she looked while enduring this pain. She was so incredibly strong... and he felt so incredibly proud of that fact. He didn't care what anyone said... women were fucking incredible. Blossom looked about ready to pass out from exhaustion and she was an X-individual... normies had all of his sympathies. 

However... after an hour or two of that, the doctor finally gave them that blessed news. They could see the head. Blossom let out a relieved sound, squeezing Brick's hand. He could tell just by that small twinkle in her eyes that while she was excited to be done with the pain... she was far more excited by the prospect that any moment, they would be holding their baby. He couldn't share the sentiment more.

Truth be told, it was only a few moments more before it happened. With one final, very throaty cry, Blossom slumped into the bed and Brick heard it... by the end of the bed, there was a shrill cry and Brick's heart had never felt so overwhelmed. He felt like he might just cry himself. It happened in a flash it felt like... there had been that piercing cry into the air of the hospital room and then suddenly, in what felt like ages, but also only like a matter of seconds, their sweet, bundled up little girl was being placed into Blossom's arms and in that moment, Brick felt helpless. 

Blossom was crying, this much he knew... from exhaustion and the pure euphoria... their daughter was making the smallest sounds from the discomfort of adjusting to being her own person... she wasn't crying, only whining softly every once and a while. Brick felt his knees buckle as he sat in the chair, his eyes trained to the smallest bit of her face he could see. Blossom gently adjusted the blanket so he could see better and when she finally looked at her husband, she made a surprised sound. "Brick... are you ok...?"

"W-What...?" He asked, voice small and a little shaky. He didn't want to take his eyes off of the tiny bundle in her arms, but he finally lifted his eyes to his wife. 

"Honey..." She murmured, voice full of concern. "You're crying..."

Brick reached up with a shaky hand, touching his cheeks and sure enough, his face was covered in the silent tears he'd been shedding. "Y-Yeah... Yeah, I am, huh...?"

She nodded and he stood, carefully climbing onto the bed next to her and smiling when she rested her head on his shoulder. She let Blossom take the bundle into his own arms, smiling as Brick looked at her in fascination. They'd counted her fingers... they'd counted her little toes... they'd laughed at the soft red hair already sprouting from their daughter's head. But man... the second she'd opened her little eyes, Brick felt himself melting into two pink little pools and he sniffled, making Blossom smile. 

"You did a good, job, _daddy_..." The word sent an arrow of love and pride right into his heart and he tilted his head, kissing Blossom gently. 

"You did an even better one, _mommy..."_ He murmured, nuzzling their noses together before looking back down at their daughter. "She's beautiful... she really looks just like you..."

She laughed softly, but shook her head. "Except for those little lips... those are all you, handsome..." 

Everything was silent for a while before finally, in a small, barely-there voice, Brick murmured something soft. "I love her..."

Blossom smiled, kissing the baby's little hand and nodded. "Me too..."

"Happy anniversary, Blossom..." 

"Happy anniversary to you too, Brick..." She laughed softly. "I swear, we are the most cliche people in the entire world..."

"Maybe... but I kind of like it... getting married on the same night as our prom... then having a baby that same day... kinda sounds like fate, huh?"

"When did you get so philosophical...?" She teased with a soft smile.

He shrugged. "'m not... I'm just... I'm so happy..."

She smiled and nodded, looking back down at their daughter. "Happy birthday, Bunny..."

Brick smiled at that, kissing Blossom's hair... she didn't even care how messy it was... she was to happy to even notice. "Happy birthday, cotton tail..."

* * *

Three years later, Brick was just as happy as he was that day, if not more. He'd taken his little Bunny out to the park, because with each and every day, she was becoming more and more restless. It was precious... she was just like Blossom. She was incredibly independent already and she had the prettiest red little curls... Brick knew already he was going to be needing a long stick to beat people off with. She had already learned to tie her shoes and had even managed to learn how to write her own name, as well as her parents, and aunts and uncles... well... kind of. Buttercup's name was giving her a bit of trouble... Buttercup always rooted for her though when she was around. 

She was currently up on his shoulders, licking at an ice cream cone and wearing that bright red cap of his with pride. He couldn't help but smile at the thought, softly holding onto her legs to make sure she didn't fall as he opened their front door, calling out to Blossom to let her know they were home. He gently put Bunny back on the floor, stealing the cap back from her and blinked whenever the little version of his wife motioned for him to bend down, but felt his heart swell when two tiny hands grabbed his cheeks and kissed his forehead just like mommy always did. He thought he might just die of happiness right there. 

"Thank you for today, daddy!" She exclaimed already growing into her voice before turning on her heel and skipping to her bedroom, informing him that she would be taking a nap. He couldn't help but laugh fondly. 

Finally, though, he saw blossom standing at the top of the stairs, a soft expression on her face and he was happy to see she was wearing one of his hoodies. "Hey, beautiful..."

"Hi..." She smiled, but didn't move, so Brick took initiative, beginning to move upstairs, but pausing when he saw that she was holding something out to him. His eyes went back up to her face, noticing that she looked a little flushed. But right before he could ask if she was alright, he recognized the object in her hand. They kept them in their bathroom, hidden below the sink... no way.

He took the stick and Blossom's arms went around herself and she was giving him that dazed little smile. He looked down at the object, heart catching in his throat. "Blossom... is this...?"

She bit her lip, nodding softly. 

He let out a puff of laugher before looking her right in the eye. "You're... you're pregnant?"

She blushed, nodding and finally, that smile was growing. Brick let out an excited laugh, wrapping his arms around her and spinning her around gently. She laughed, throwing her arms around his neck and biting at her lip. "Yeah... I'm pregnant..."

**Author's Note:**

> Next up...
> 
> Greens or blues?? Who knows. <3


End file.
